1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a locking mechanism in a lever-operated connector assembly of low engaging/disengaging force type through which wire harnesses are connected to each other or a wire harness is connected to an electrical device.
2. Related Art
As shown in FIG. 7 (cf. Unexamined Japanese Utility Patent Application Sho. 52-133993), an engaging drive lever c is swingably mounted on a male connector a through supporting pins, and driven pins e are protruded from a female connector d.
In engaging the male and female connectors a and d with each other, first the driven pins e are placed in the open end portions of cam grooves c.sub.1, which are formed in the drive lever c. Under this condition, the drive lever c is turned. In this operation, since the driven pins e are engaged with the cam grooves c.sub.1, the female connector d is moved towards the male connector a. That is, the lever action of the drive cams c causes the male and female connectors a and d to engage with each other by a low engaging force, and the locking part f of the engaging drive lever c is locked to a retaining spring g (as shown in FIG. 8).
The male and female connectors a and d thus engaged are disengaged as follows: That is, the drive lever c thus locked is turned in the opposite direction; that is, the locking mechanism is released. In this operation, the direction X of a force of holding the connectors locked (hereinafter referred to as "a locking holding force", when applicable) coincides with the direction of the operation of releasing the connectors thus locked. Therefore, if the locking force is increased, then it becomes difficult to release the connectors; and the connectors cannot be released without decrease of the locking force.